Golden Angel
by Laifan
Summary: I've finally decided to write a story where Yuri and Alice have a kid. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I've decided to make a story where Yuri and Alice have a daughter. I'll only include characters from the first game this time. However the fusion monsters are from the second game. I find the fusion monsters from the first game too creepy lol.**

**Chapter One**

"Common mama , hurry up!" a little girly ran cheerfully on the long road leading to old Roger's house.

"Yes, we're coming dear" Alice smiled at her impatient daughter. "She looks so much like you sometimes." She turned to Yuri, walking on her side.

"Hey you only say that on times like these" he complained, smiling. He looked up to their six year old daughter, Alyssa. She had both Yuri's and Alice's features: her eyes were of a deep crimson while her hair was a silvery blonde, caught in two long braids (a/n: I hope I got the word right lol. Anyways you know what I mean don't you?). The villagers of Dom Re Mi, where the family resided often referred to the child as "Golden Angel" (a/n: any Mai Hime fans out there? Lol) due to her sympathy and compassion towards others.

"We're almost there" Alyssa said, cheerfully looking at Roger's weird house. "Wow! It's just like you said papa!"

"Of course! Have I ever lied to you?" he then turned to Alice "Man, are they gonna be surprised or what?"

Alice smiled, trying to imagine their friend's reaction. They hadn't met for years and, when Margaret's letter had arrived, arranging a meeting with the group, they had decided not to tell about Alyssa.

"It's in times like these that I would really like to have a camera." Yuri complained. "What I wouldn't give to capture their expressions on film."

"Yes but for us to buy a camera, it would mean months of hard work to pay it." Alice answered.

"Common, common!" Their daughter was already at the door. She was anxious to know her parent's friends, that she heard so much about. She had been told about theirs adventures together, however on different perspectives: Yuri kept talking about the monsters and battles they had fought, while Alice told her about the different people they had met and friends they had made. Yuri had even showed his daughter the different monsters he could fuse to, while Alice was not around.

She ran at the bell frantically, once Yuri and Alice made their way up the stairs.

"I'm coming. Sheez take it easy!" Margaret opened the door. "Hey guys! I knew it could only be Yuri ranging the bell like this"

"It was me who rang" Margaret looked down to Alyssa. "Hi little girl." She smiled." I didn't know you looked after children theses days"

Neither of them had time to answer as More voices came from inside the house.

"Is it them? Well come in, then" Roger guided them to the living room, where Keith, Halley and Zhuzhen were already accommodated and talking.

"Hello kids!" greeted Zhuzhen "Late as always hein Yuri?"

"Why are you asking me?" complained the Harmonixer.

"Because since we've met you are always late, right master Zhuzhen? Asked Keith. The Adept nodded with a grin.

"Hey, who's the kid?" Halley noticed Alyssa, holding Alice's hand.

"It's just some child they're taking care of, right?" Margaret answered, not so sure of her conclusion by now.

"Wrong!" Yuri smiled. "Hey guys I would like you to meet our daughter, Alyssa."

"What!" everyone shouted.

**So tell me if you liked it and maybe I'll write more. Please R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

A silence filled the room as everyone was speechless. The only sound heard was Alice's nervous giggles and Alyssa asking what was the matter. Finally Margaret was able to speak

"How? When?" she was overcome with a feeling that surprised her. It was jealousy. Although she hadn't seen Yuri for years part of her still hoped for them to be together. But now, being told that he and Alice had a kid…

" How? I'm sure you're pretty familiar with the process of making babies Mag" Yuri laughed, making Alice blush and Margaret giving him a killer stare.

" Now, now. Let's take it easy. First of all, congratulations. I didn't know you had gotten married" said Keith, looking at Alice's hand, where a silver wedding ring shone.

" Wait a minute, you got married and didn't invite us!" it was the first time that Zhuzhen looked so angry.

" Hey it wasn't our fault." Yuri replied.

" We're sorry, really. At the time we tried to contact you but…" Alice was interrupted by Yuri.

" You guys were all busy. Miss spy here was on a mission, Halley was in America with his mom, you old man were exorcising some old mansion in the middle of nowhere that even our letters didn't reach and our friendly vampire was taking his little nap"

" Well, what about when you received my letter? You could have told us about her." Margaret glanced at Alyssa. No, she couldn't possibly blame the child for what she was feeling. She had an innocent look, she was just like Alice when they met, but much younger.

" We wanted to surprise you, that's why we didn't say anything. I'm sorry" Alice smiled.

"Ah. That's okay. Past is past. Now let me take a look at you lovely daughter. What's your name miss?" Zhuzhen tried with his best smile. He had no idea how to talk to children.

Alyssa stepped forward staring at the strange group. Although it was her first time seeing them she recognized them from the stories she had heard.

" My name is Alyssa Anne Hyuga, mister. You are an wizard aren't you? Mama told me." Alyssa smiled.

" You parents told you about us? I can imagine what Yuri's version" Margaret shot an accusingly stare at Yuri

" What?" he tried to put an innocent look on his face. He was beginning to regret the descriptions he had added to the stories he told Alyssa at bed time.

" Papa told me everything about you." The child went on confidently. " There was a blonde lady that was mean and a vampire that kept falling asleep and a boy that…" Yuri put his hand on her shoulder, making her stop talking.

" Ha ha. Isn't it funny, what kids make up?" he laughed uncomfortably.

" So I'm a mean lady aren't I Yuri?" Margaret asked gazing at him dangerously. Keith just laughed, not mad at all about the things Yuri had told his daughter.

Suddenly the big clock stroke eleven pm.

"That time already? Alright, it's past bed time dear." Alice got up and held her daughter.

" But mama I want to stay…" the child complained.

" Common, now. You will have plenty of time tomorrow to talk with them." Was Alice's response.

"Actually we should also go to bed. We have to get up early tomorrow." Zhuzhen said.

" Are you going somewhere?" asked Yuri.

" We were talking about it before you guys arrived." answered Halley. " Old Roger says he's been hearing strange noises from the ruins. He wants us to go check it out."

" It could be just the usual monsters. But it's better to be sure" added Keith

" Mind if I joined you guys? I haven't beat any monsters for a long time." Asked Yuri. " What do you think Alice? Wanna come along? We might need your healing skills."

" But who is going to look after Alyssa?" Alice had just put her daughter in bed.

" Don't worry, I bet old Roger is up to the task." Yuri glanced to the mummy like old man snoring on a chair.

" I'm not sure about that" Alice giggled. " But alright, I'll come. I could use the exercise"

"Then it's settled. First thing in the morning it's off to Nemeaton!" Halley shouted enthusiastically.

Hidden behind a door that led to the rooms was the silhouette of a little girl.

" So they're planning a trip and don't want me to come along. It's not fair!" she thought. Being obedient most of the time, she was now decided to disobey just this time. " I have to plan how to follow them tomorrow. I want to see the place papa told me about." With that she went off to bed and fell asleep.

**So how's that did you like it? Looks like Alyssa is being influenced by her papa's stories. I decided to make her personality a bit more mischievous just to match Yuri's. Read and Review please! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The next day was sunny and warm. It was perfect for a picnic. Or to beat monsters up. That's what the strange group was getting ready for. They dug up their old equipment and bought some items on Roger's machine and were ready for Nemeton Monastery. Alice gave her daughter some more advices.

" Don't forget Alyssa, behave yourself." She said kissing her daughter goodbye.

" Don't worry mama I will." Answered the child with an innocent look. Yuri glanced at his daughter. She reminded him of himself, when he was up to no good. " Maybe it's just an impression." He thought shrugging it off.

Finally the group departed. Everyone was cheerful. Whoever saw them might have thought that they were going for a walk in the park. Instead they were going to hunt monsters down on one of the most dangerous ruins known. But for them, it was just like a regular hang out with the friends.

Alyssa saw them leaving. She glanced over at Roger: he was immersed in his weird experiences and researches. " Good it's my chance." She went to her room and put on her dark blue dress decorated with a red ribbon. She combed her hair and tied it with a crimson ribbon. " Now, I'm ready. I'll just take a little peek and then I'll come back. Mama and papa will never know." She thought with a mischievous look on her crimson eyes. She then opened the door just enough to get out. She looked at the hill, where the ruins were. Her parents and his friends were nowhere to see, probably already inside the ruins. She then followed the trail up the hill and into the dark Nemeton Monastery.

"Man this place hasn't changed. It still smells rotten." complained Yuri.

"And it still has those freakin' monsters" added Halley when they were suddenly attacked by a group of _Sin _with their weird upside down rotten body. They were quickly disposed off with the help of Halley's and Zhuzhen's magical abilities. Alice's healing powers were also helpful in this eerie place.

After penetrating deeper in the darkened ruins and defeating a few more monsters they came to a stop.

" Well haven't seen anything unusual yet" declared Margarete. However this could sound odd to a regular person that isn't used to be in cursed ruins filled with freakish groaning creatures.

" Let's look around some more" suggested Zhuzhen.

"Well at least we're not running down of action" Yuri grinned looking at the remains of the monsters they had fought.

" Only could find this type of thing entertaining" Alice shook her head, smiling.

" Wait. Did you hear that?" asked Keith. Everyone stood listening. From the depths of the ruins came a roar, echoing through the tunnel shaped walls.

" How come we didn't hear _that _before" Yuri was excited with the perspective of fighting a ferocious monster.

" Maybe it was asleep and you guys woke it up." Margarete looked at Yuri and Alice.

" That's funny. I heard you talking too, Margarete." Answered Alice. She couldn't recognize her old friend. She always seemed mad at her these days. She was growing tired of her constant bad humor. Both women exchanged deadly looks.

" Um ladies I'm afraid this is no time for arguing." Keith looked like he was more scared of the look that he received from both women than from the menacing monster that could be heard in the dark depths.

" I agree with Keith. We should prepare for battle now." Zhuzhen interfered before the issue turned into a real discussion. All of them scattered sorting their items and equipping armor and weapons.

" What's up Alice? I've never seen you so upset." Yuri leaned over to Alice

" It's Margarete. Haven't you notice her bad mood lately? She's always blaming us for everything." _Especially me_ she thought.

" Maybe she didn't get used to the idea of us getting married and having Alyssa. She'll accept it someday you'll see." Yuri tried to comfort her although he had his doubts about it.

"Everyone ready?" asked Halley. Yuri and Alice noticed that the others were already done with the preparations. They nodded. "Then, let's beat that thing up.!" He then rushed forward.

"Man, he hasn't grown up at all". Yuri laughed and followed the boy.

Hidden in the darkness a blonde little girl watched as the group proceeded deeper in the ruins.

"What was that noise just now? It looked like some big monster. But I'm not turning back now." She decided, her curiosity giving her courage to advance after the group.

**So what do you think? Curious about what's going to happen? I hope so!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

After the group advanced a few more meters they finally were able to see the hideous beast at the end of the tunnel. It was gigantic and resembled a giant bug covered with poisonous spikes and acid. It growled intensely when it sensed the humans' presence for it was blind due to the environment where it had grown.

" Wow look at that thing!" exclaimed Halley.

"It's probably the origin of the strange noises and earthquakes Roger was complaining about." said Zhuzhen.

" Well then let's kick its butt quickly. I don't like that thing's smell." Complained Yuri, eager to have some action. The group nodded and followed. Thus the battle began. It was a fearsome battle. The monster, who dwelled in this kind of malicious place had the advantage over the humans, used to the sun's light instead of the darkness that filled the cave, cut only by an eerie ray of light that emaned from one of the many weird magical torches scattered throughout the monastery. Yuri fused into Amon that, being a demon was comfortable with this kind of place. Alice was supporting her friends with her healing abilities while Zhuzhen attacked the beast from afar with his Taoist magic. Margarete was firing at the monster next to Halley also using his strong spiritual powers. Besides Yuri/Amon Keith was the only one at ease in the darkness, which was natural with him being a vampire. Before the beast hit him with its tentacles he would change into his silver bat form to perform combo attacks on it. The battle was a fierce one until the end when Amon struck a finishing blow with his powerful claws and the beast growled and fell to the floor. Everyone sighed in relief and Amon changed back into Yuri.

" Wow you defeated it Papa! You're so strong!"

The group turned surprised at the little girl's voice. Lost in the heat of battle they hadn't notice she had been watching them the whole time.

" Alyssa what are you doing here! Didn't I tell you to stay with Roger?" asked Alice angrily.

"I'm sorry Mama, but I wanted to see you and Papa fight. You've told me about your adventures so I wanted to see it." The child answered looking at Yuri with pleading eyes.

Yuri looked at his daughter incapable of getting angry with her. He sighed than said:

" Aw come on Alice don't be so tough on the kid. She was just curious. Besides….."

However he wasn't able to finish the sentence. The creature suddenly moved its head towards the person nearest to it, that person being Alyssa, that looked at it with shocking crimson eyes. She let out a scream. Everyone was petrified, unable to move. Just when Yuri was reaching to push her out of the creature's reach, the child's body shone white and, suddenly the monster was no more. The group looked in shock to Alyssa, now fused into a monster that resembled a Harpy (a/n: you do know what Harpies are right? monsters with a woman body but with wings instead of arms and claws in place of hands and feet)

" Alyssa, dear can you hear me?" asked Alice now in verge of tears. The Harpy turned its head to her, looking at her with penetrating yellow eyes. It had long pink hair and its wings were of a silver tone. It let out a shriek and flew towards the group, that dispersed moving out of the monster's range.

" Damn! She's berserk. We have to feed her a Pure Root." Yuri said trying to approach his now fused daughter. But how would he make her eat the root without having to hurt her? However he didn't have to think about it much longer because again the Harpy shone white and returned to the form of a little girl. Being so young and inexperienced Alyssa couldn't stay fused for such a long time. Both her parents rushed for her while the friend sighed in relief.

" Is she alright?" asked Alice while Yuri held his child in his arms.

" Yeah, don't worry she's just asleep. At the beginning the fusion art takes a lot out of an Harmonixer. She'll recover for sure."

" Well we better hurry out of here and take her to safety." Suggested the Adept. Everyone agreed and headed back towards Roger's place, carrying a little sleeping angel.

**So how did you like this chapter? I must apologize if it isn't as good as others because today I'm not that inspired. Read and Review please!**


End file.
